Ill bet you
by WaterFay
Summary: Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara have a guys night!
1. The first night

Ill bet you.....  
  
Yuu Yuu Hakusho  
  
Disclaimer-I dont own anthing here. not even the alcohol. And for those who reviewed this story thanks for letting me know I put this in the wrong catagorie. I have no idea what i was thinking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I bust."said Yusuke. He sighed and looked up at the others around the table.  
  
Kuwabara sat shirtless to his right followed by Kurama in his undershirt and boxer shorts.After having taught Poo to deal cards for blackjack Poo sat across from Yusuke With the fully clothed Hiei to Yusuke's left.  
  
"Hit me...24 .....damn....Busted"said Kuwabara. He threw his hand on the table and took a long swig from his beer bottle and watched Kurama and Hiei glance at each other and then at thier cards.  
  
"....Hit me."said Hiei calmly."....Hit me again." He galnced at Kurama and took a drink of his own beer."I'll stay."  
  
Kurama looked at Poo" Hit me." Kurama let go a slight smile and sipped his arbor mist."I'll stay...time too show."He placed his cards face up on the table."20" Kurama's smiled brightend as Hiei frowned at the cards.  
  
"well Kurama..."His frown turned to a smirk as he placed his hand on the table face up. "It seems I won again .... 21... pay up."Hiei downed the last of his beer and Poo picked up the cards with his small paws and large ears and mixed them up again.  
  
Yusuke looked down at his atire, boxer shorts and his socks. the obvious choice is socks. pulling one of and then the other he tossed them into the pile behind Hiei. They were soon joined by Kuramas shirt and Kuwabara's pants. The three boys sat in the boxers and glared at The Completely Dressed Hiei.  
  
"This is so not right." comented Kuwabara. Hiei grabbed another beer and popped it open on the table.  
  
"another game?" he smirked. Kurama shook his head violently and looked at Yusuke for support. He agreed and so did Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama suddenly had a Idea. What was there to loose anyway. "Ive got an idea. Truth or Dare. If you cant answer the question truthfuly off comes the clothes. Can't complete the dare off comes the clothes"Yusuke smiled and so did kuwabara. this is one thing Hiei couldn't win at.  
  
When all was agreed they rolled die to see who went first. Hiei got the honor of being first. He looked at Yusuke and asked "Truth or Dare"  
  
"Truth...knowing you, youd have me jumping off a bridge naked if I choose dare." Hiei smirked at the coment and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'Now theres an idea.'  
  
Hiei looked thoughtful and smirked at Yusuke. He tilted his head to the side. "Who are you more likely to fantasize about.....Yukina -evil glare- or your mother."Kurama surpressed a chuckle and looked at Yusuke.  
  
Quiet the delema for Yusuke ' If I say Yukina Hiei will kill me.....if Kuwabara doesnt first.' He looked at kurama who was trying to drink without chokeing ' If I say my mother ....I sound just plain sick.' Well there is no way he was gonna see his own mother in that way so truth be told...  
  
"If they were the only choices EVER......Yukina.....shes a wonderful person....but not my type!" Kuwabara nodded but made a mental note to keep his eye on yusuke for awhile. Hiei decided not to give Yusuke a minute alone with his sister.  
  
"...hn" was the only sound hiei made.  
  
"Since its my turn.....Kuwabara....Truth or Dare." Kuwabara looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
Sighing heavily he looked away feeling as though he was signing his death warrent if he siad truth....."dare".  
  
"On a piece of paper name all the 'people' you have had a crush on." taking a pause he looked Kuwabara in the eye." Name all females and males." Hiei muttered the words of 'could have done better myself and I really wanted to'  
  
Kuwabara bent over a piece of paper and quickly wrote down about five names. sat back and crumpled the paper and swallowed it . The three others just looked at him dumb founded. Taking a drink from his beer Kuwabara sat there rather proud of himself.  
  
"well I guess its my turn-"  
  
"HOLD ON!!! what the hell was that? I never told you to swallow the list!!!!" shouted Yusuke in his heated tone.  
  
"Ya neva told me to show it to any of you either so pip Down Yurimeshi!!!!!!For once I come out ahead! So its now my turn." Hiei cleared his throat.  
  
Kuwabara looked at him" got something to say short stuff?" Kuwabara thought he outwitted them all...to bad he didnt see Hiei move.  
  
"Now is that any way to speak to Yusuke...Im mean you must not really want to hurt his ego...You did after all write his name down."  
  
There was a long silence and all Kuwabara could do was gape at the small demon. Yusuke scooted a little bit away from him and glared at the guy. "You dont know what ur talkin about!!!!!!" He looked around and tried to think of a way to get back at him.  
  
"Dont think too hard Kuwabara.....you might just hurt yourself" Hiei was looking smug....and a bit drunk.....having drank almost a case of beer his eyes looked different.  
  
"Truth or Dare Hiei........well?" said he said when he recieved no answer.  
  
"What could you possibly do....Dare.." Hiei seached around and found yet another beer.  
  
Looking at Hiei darkly he answered." I Dare you too....uhhhhh...hold on a sec." Grabing Kuramas arm he pulled the red head into another room and turned on the sterio.  
  
Looking at Kuwabara curiously Kurama waited quietly.  
  
"Do you think he can hear us?" Kurama shook his head." Good I know you have tastes for well its obvious....Im gonna dare Hiei to sleep with you...that ok?" looking at Him a bit stunned Kurama nodded  
  
"He will never do it though." Kurama stated quite surly.  
  
Kuwabara winked as he shut the sterio off and made his way back to the others"Thats what im counting on..." Sitting down He watched Hiei finish another drink and smirked.  
  
"ok smart ass....I dare you to ....sleep with Kurama.......oh and i want proof....a picture or somthin."yusuke almost choked on his beer.  
  
Looking at him a bit surprized he glanced at kurama."You agreed to this?" Kurama didnt answer. Hiei shrugged and stood up and walked towards the door of Kuwabara's house."We'll go to your house." He said to Kurama. "guess we will continue this game tomorro night then."  
  
Kurama reached for his clothing and got dressed following him out of the house and the two walked in silence.  
  
`````````````````` After explaining to his mother that Hiei lived out of town and was not fit to drive home she quickly agreed to let him stay the night. After she went to bed the two headed up stairs.  
  
Kurama walked to his closet to put away his coat and turned to Hiei. Hiei looked around the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Are you really gonna sleep in all that clothing?" asked Kurama is a low voice. He swayed his hips slightly as he made his way to the smirking Fire Demon.  
  
"No I dont intend to sleep in this at all." He said back. `````````````````` The next night Kurama and Hiei walked back to kuwabara's and met the two boys at the card table. Taking out a folder Hiei tossed a few printed color photos at kuwabara."We used his Web camera."  
  
"K." Kuwabara then looked at the pictures and growled angrily.  
  
Hiei and Kurama tried thier best not to laugh at the face Kuwabara made.  
  
"Dont get upset i did just as you said..I quote ' SLEEP with Kurama'.....and i for one had the best sleep ive had in years." Hiei sat down and glanced at Kurama." But i wish you wouldnt use me as teddy bear."  
  
Yusuke looked over at the pictures. They all had kurama in a tee shirt that said 'im a snuggler' on it while he snuggled his 'teddy bear' hiei. "awww dont hiei look so serene....blows your plan out of the water." He said to the shaking kuwabara. He tossed down the pictures and glared at hiei....if looks could kill Hiei would be one dead teddy bear.  
  
"You should have made your self clear."  
  
Yusuke grabed a beer and waited calmly with Kurama. It was gonna be a loong night. 


	2. Another night

Ill bet you ...Chapter 2  
  
ByWaterfay  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters.  
  
........................  
  
Yusuke sat in Kuwabara's desk chair looking back and forth between Hiei and Kuwabara. For the last three hours the two had fallen into a stareing contest. To Yusuke's surprize Kuwabara acctually kept up with Hiei the whole time. He never once blinked, spoke, or even moved. For all the he knew Kuwabara could have fallen asleep with his eyes open. Hiei on the other hand, he believed could go on for hours.  
  
"guys...this is FREEKIN BORRING!!!"said Yusuke as he watched Hiei suck his beer out of a bottle with a straw so he wouldn't break eye contact.  
  
After Finishing the beer bottle Hiei decided to mess with Kuwabara and made Large owl eyes at him, giving him a childish innocent look 'yeah...innocent my ass' thought Yusuke as he began searching for a beer.  
  
He searched all over the room and found nothing but several empty ones surrounding the fire demon.  
  
"Kurama? Hey you wanna-" Turning around he spotted kurama currled up on Kuwabara's bed. The red head murmered something that he couldn't make out.  
  
Walking over to the fox he shook him gently, trying to rouse him from sleep. Kurama didn't move so he shook him harder. He slept on through all of this. Deciding that he was gonna wake him up no matter what Yusuke grabbed a hold of Kurama and pulled him off the bed and let him fall to the floor with a large thump.  
  
"mmmmmm uuhhhhh ommmmm." Mutered the fox as he still had not waken up.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him. He sleeps like a FREEKIN ROCK!" yelled Yusuke. Hiei made a noise and Yusuke looked at him.  
  
"Now you know how hard it was for me to get up this moring." said Hiei as he made faces at the none moving Kuwabara. Eyes still locked they continued thier battle "Watch out Yusuke." added Hiei.  
  
Yusuke Looked down and found that the head head had attached himself to Yusuke's leg. He tried hard to free his leg from the tight grip only succeeding in a tighter grip from Kurama."Let GO YOU PSYCO CAT!!!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"A fox is in no way related to a cat in any form of the word....cant you even get the species right?" Said the fire demon as he streatched his mouth and stuck out his tounge at the very still and Silent Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke decided not to comment and turned back to his current problem. Do to the fact of his limited movement Yusuke looked around for a alarm clock. Not finding one his eyes settled on Kuwabaras walkman, which was just in reach as well as a stack of cds. Looking through the stack he found the perfect one to startle the red head into concouisness. Yusuke grinned evily as he placed the headphones on Kurama's head and turned the volume up completely. The noise that errupted could have woken the dead, and it did indeed wake the startled fox up.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kurama as he let go of Yusuke to pull the offending headphones off his delicate ears. "WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU FUCKING MAD? YOU COULD HAVE MADE ME GO DEAF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he rubbed his abused ears carefully.  
  
"Nice vocabulary.......I thought you were 'supposed' to be above all that?" said yusuke as he sat down on the bed beside Kurama and Looked at the two across the room. "Hiei drank all our beer.......Im gonna go get some from my moms stash.....wanna come? I dont think we are gonna miss much." He gestered at Hiei, who at this particular time was wistling some kind os showtune and still making faces. Yusuke was begining to think Kuwabara had really fallen asleep.  
  
After agreeing Kurama followed Yusuke out the door and down the street in the direction of his apartment. At this hour of night the street was practicaly barren except for the few people dareing to be up at the hour. Walking past Keiko's house, Yusuke glanced up and saw three silhouettes in Keiko's window.  
  
"Wonder whats up at Keiko's.....its like 2:00 am. You think a goody goody like her would be in bed."  
  
"Looks like Yukina decided to come over after all." Said kurama cassualy as he continued walking  
  
Yusuke looked at his retreating form and reached out for the red heads arm. "And HOW do you know that?"  
  
Glancing back Kurama aswered rather matter of factly. "Keiko borrowed a box of my cds for a sleep over with Boton and Yukina... She said Yukina might not be able to make it." He began to walk off when Yusuke pulled on his arm again "Quit man-handleing me!" Kurama huffed as he pulled his arm free.  
  
Deciding not to bother with an explaination Yusuke walked around the garden to the side of the house where a tree stood beside another one of Keiko's windows. Seeing this Kurama Gaped.  
  
"Are you just gonna STAND THERE?" asked Yusuke as he climbed up in to the tree. Kurama stood dumbfounded below him.  
  
"If we get caught, Keiko will kill us!" He said heatedly.  
  
Yusuke smirked and looked down at his current partner in crime. "What do you have to worry about....You can just blame it on Fox boy." Kurama sighed defeatedly and climbed up into the tree beside Yusuke. The window was slightly ajar.  
  
Keiko's voice filtered out into the tree as the boys watched them in silence.  
  
"Your turn Boton!" She said cheerfuly.  
  
"OH ok.....um.....Keiko......truth or dare?"  
  
"TRUTH!"  
  
Boton grabbed a card from a stack in between them are read from it. "Who do you think is cute?"  
  
".....................um" Keiko turned a interesting color that Yusuke had to laugh at  
  
"Oh we all know its Yusuke-"  
  
"NO.........I really like Yusuke but he is not one I would call cute....handsome....but NOT cute."  
  
Boton began to laugh "Well then who?"  
  
"Kurama...."Keiko turned as red as a tomato and Yusuke gasped.  
  
Yusuke fell out of the tree with a loud thud and all Kurama could do was stare. He glanced up to see 3 pairs of glitering eyes looking at him. "Oh Shit." He mumbled as he glanced down to find that yusuke had left and he was left alone with the three girls. Boton opened the window and grabbed on to Kurama.  
  
"Hi!....looks like we will have to teach you a lesson!"  
  
"NO!no nonono,....im SORRY!"  
  
"TO bad" Boton burst into laughter.  
  
The girls dragged him out of the tree and into the house..............meanwhile ..................  
  
Yusuke broke into the Kuwabara's room to find a certain fire demon laughing sadistcaly at Kuwabara , who was pooring a whole bottle of eye drops into his abused eyes.  
  
"GUYS! KURAMA IS IN DANGER!.......WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"  
  
Hiei stopped laughing emediately "WHAT HAPPENED!?"  
  
"Keiko, Boton, and keiko found us spying on them and they CAPTURED KURAMA!"  
  
"Guess we gotta save him." said kuwabara as he opened another bottle of tear drops.  
  
.......................  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!! 


	3. Another night pt2

Ill bet you.......chapter 3  
  
By:Waterfay  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters........I wish i owned them, but i dont.  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERY 1!!!!!!!!  
  
....................  
  
One hour latter found Hiei and Kuwabara around the back of Keikos house. Yusuke sat infront of a window that led into the basement and was currently prying it open as quietly as possible. After a few minutes Yusuke turned to the other two with him.  
  
"success!......Operating 'double R' is now in progres!" Wispered Yusuke as he began to slid into the basement.  
  
"Yusuke?" said Kuwabara  
  
Yusuke looked at him and put his finger to his lips. "shhhhhh."  
  
Now at a wisper Kuwabara continued " Whats operation 'double R'?"  
  
"Resucue Red...now shut up.....If the girls catch us we might as well climb in our coffins." Yusuke made his way into the basement with Hiei and Kuwabara behind him.  
  
Hiei walked carefully around boxes and peered around the very dark room. he pushed some hanging rugs aside and walked in the direction of the stairs. Hiei reached the stairs when he saw the door fly open. Swiftly and silently Hiei jumped and hid behind a large freezer, and searched for his comerades but found no sign of them.  
  
"what shall we do....we cant let mom find him Boton." said Keiko nervously. she moved over to the large freezer and if she peered over she would see Hiei. Thankfully she didn't and instead she opened the freezer. "ill never get the stains out before mom gets home. all that red will be so noticble! Then there is Kurama. Nothing but dead weight. how are we gonna move him?"  
  
"Dont worry I will do something about Kurama. Yukina is keeping an eye out for your mother. No one will ever know. Im the grim reaper I KNOW these things." Boton and Keiko grabbed a box and headed up the stairs.  
  
Hiei's eyes were wide as saucers. 'KURAMA? what have they DONE TO YOU!?' Hiei spotted Kuwabara as he emerged from behind the dryer. Yusuke crawled out of a shadowed corner. "did you hear that?....kurama....they KILLED KURAMA?" Yusuke clamped a hand over Hiei's mouth.  
  
'That is the last time he gets to drink befor a mission.' Yusuke and Hiei remained quiet for a few moments to make sure they didn't attract unwanted attention. After feeling it was ok to continue Yusuke motioned for the other two to follow Him up the stairs.  
  
Kuwabara peired around the door insearch of anyone. "All clear ........." the three emerged into the kitchen and looked around. "How do we get to Kurama?"  
  
"HE IS DEAD....DIDNT YOU EVEN LISTEN TO THE GIRLS." Yusuke clamped a hand down over the fire demons mouth again. Slowly and calmly he pulled his hand away.  
  
"shut up!"  
  
After navigating them selves to the second floor they saw Yukina and Boton. The two were standing with there back to the hallway and were stareing at Kieko who was out of the boys sight. A large red spot was between them on the floor. Yusuke, gathering his thoughs pulled the other two boys with him into a guest bedroom and went to a window.  
  
"We are in deep shit......i never thought Kieko would-"  
  
"HIEI! shut UP!" said Yusuke in a harsh whisper. "We have to get out of here for now. There is no way we can help Kurama If he is dead....we hae to talk to Koenma! He can deal with Boton. Yukina, well im not sure what she can do acctually...but lets get out of here." With that he climbed out the window and shimmied down the drain pipe followed by Kuwabara and Hiei.  
  
Meanwhile, as the three retreated down the street, Keiko stared at the stain in her carpet.  
  
"How are we gonna get this red hair dye out?! Mom is SOOOO gonna kill me." Boton looked at the stain and smiled bashfully.  
  
"Well im the grim reaper, not a maid!"  
  
A murmer came from the bed as Kurama streatched and sat up. "OHHH...did i fall asleep again? I have no clue why im so tired."  
  
"Next time warn us befor you do that........its easier to wake the dead." said Keiko  
  
"Wonder what the guys are up to?" said Kurama off handedly as he looked at the stain on the floor. "Try some Oxy clean..." .......................  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"Koenma I swear to your dad that i will NEVER ISULT YOUR GREATNESS AGAIN! PLEASE HELP US!!!!!!!!" yelled Yusuke as he groveled at the feet of Koenma. Hiei was stareing at the wall muttering about kurama and Kuwabara searched for a bottle of eyedrops.  
  
.............  
  
Thanks for the reviews!....hopefully I will get the next chapter up quicker. 


	4. Another night finale

Ill bet you.............chapter 4  
  
By: Waterfay  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own any of the characters here.  
  
....................  
  
Hiei sat in a chair as Kuwabara looked through his closet. Yusuke looked out the window waiting impatiently for koenma to show up. A few hours ago Yusuke got incontact with the spirit world and managed to tell Koenma the jist of what was going on. Koenma, confused and a bit worried for everyones sanity, said he would come to the living world and deal with whatever was going on.  
  
The door bell rang and Yusuke got up and glanced through the hole. One adult sized Koenma stood there with a pacifier in his mouth. "Yo..."  
  
"What took you so long?!" shouted Yusuke.  
  
"I had to make sure i was presentable to the mortal worl-"  
  
"WHO CARES ! THIS IS A LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION! BOTON AND KEIKO AND YUKINA HAVE LOST THERE MINDS AND THEY KILLED KURAMA JUST FOR PEEPING!" Hiei screamed as loud as he could.  
  
Koenma rubbed his ear in hopes to regain his hearing and then calmly turned and walked back to the door.  
  
"..............come on." He said after a few seconds. "Im going to show you that your all crazy......either that or you dumbasses drink too much."  
  
"yeah thats it......hey we're alot brighter than you think!" said Kuwabara as he walked out of the bathroom. He then successfuly tripped on the rug and Koenma burst into laughter.  
  
The four handsome bishonen walked out of the building and towards the area where kieko lived. It didn't take long till the boys were standing outside of her house. Koenma looked at the other three befor advanxing towards the door.  
  
"Now. Im gonna show you all how stupid you are."  
  
"You wanna bet! THEY KILLED KURAMA-"  
  
Yusuke covered the fire demons mouth and looked fearfully and the house surrounded with pretty flowers. Nothing changed.  
  
"Fine...............I bet each of you five bucks that im right. If im wrong Ill give each of you a lording position in spirit world.  
  
Hiei instantly stopped his babbleing and grabbed Koenmas arm. Dragging the taller guy over to the house.  
  
..........................meanwhile.................  
  
"Damit...what the hell is his problem? I cant believe this." Mumbled Boton as she looked at the unconcious Kurama on the floor.  
  
He had been helping clean up the dye mess when he fell asleep again. She was making mental notes to have him tested for narcalepsy. the dye was soaking into his shirt at this time and she shrugged.  
  
"At least it isnt soaking into the carpet......I better check on Keiko and Yukina." she walked down stairs.  
  
....................back to the boys..............  
  
Hiei and Koenma climbed up into the tree and gazedd through the window. Koenmas eyes bugged as he saw the red head lyeing face down in a puddle of blood. His blood ran cold and he felt the fire demon let go of his arm. Hiei fainted and tumbled to the ground as Kuwabara caught him. "Close one.."he mumbled  
  
Koenma and Yusuke glanced at each other and then shook thier heads at the fire demon. They watched as Hiei opoened his eyes and looked at koenma. He gave a self satisfied smirk and got up to do a little victory dance.  
  
"Im rich! I'm rich ....... damn i feel GOOD!" Koenma sighed.  
  
"I guess i'll have to get to headquarters and get you your lordship titles..........I never thoiught.................well this is going on there perminant records.  
  
Just as they were turning to leave, the frount door to Keikos home opened and out walked Kurama with a box of cd's. Boton, and Keiko waved good bye to the red head as he left.  
  
Kurama walked up to the four guys smiling cheerfuly. "Well hi guys."  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed hiei as he lashed out at Kurama.  
  
"Well im glad alls well." Koenma vanished and the guys got Kurama to fill them in on what happened. They all felt kinda foolish and decided to go drink themselves silly.  
  
Kurama thought about the girls and then became puzzled.  
  
"I wonder where Yukina got off to." Shrugging he downed arbor mist and Puu shuffled the cards.  
  
..........................................at Keiko's......................................  
  
"all they have to do is drink one of those beers or arbor mists Yukina left at Kuwabaras.............and they will be gone for good ^_^ i surprise my self." said Boton as she and the two girls burst in to fits of evil laughter.  
  
I know its short but I ran out of ideas. 


End file.
